Bye, Drace
by subbus
Summary: Life's cruel, even with love. Bitterswwet end for Harry and Draco. oneshot,DMHP first fanfic ever so be gentle pweeease! uuh i'm not sure about the rating but oh well.


Harry Potter is not mine. It's J.K.Rowling's.

------------------------------------------------------

"An eye. Another eye. Two eyes. Yep. Aaaand...two arms! Woooow! I dind't know that this existed! How can it be possib-"

"Ron stop it now."

"Hermione, WHY are you ALWAYS telling me to "stop it" huh? You have no idea how nervous it makes me!"

"Oh Ron, PLEASE, you're always nervous, whatever I say, you're nervous. So shut up now."

"Wha-?" Ron couldn't believe what Hermione had just said "I'm not nervous when you talk! There's no WAY I could be!"

Hermione exasperetaly sighed. How could Ron be so..so..arg so stupid! There wasn't any other word!

"Anyway where's Harry?"

"Anyway she says, as if my opinion about this very serious matter wasn't important..."nervous when she talks" that's NOT true! Stupid arrogant Hermione..." mumbled Ron.

"Ron stop muttering, no one is listening to you, and no one wants to. Now, do you know where Harry is?"

"Um...nope. I haven't seen him tonight."

"That's strange..."

"You find everything strange Hermione."

"RONALD WEASLEY, I DON'T CONSENT THIS KIND OF-"

Harry was in a dark corridor, waiting for his beloved. It was very cold, even inside the castle. When he looked around him he saw nothing more than the subtle light of the moon that filtred trough the window. Suddendly a pair of arms embraced him from the back, and a shivery desire invaded his body.

"Love...you came."

"Of course I came Harry..."

"I'm so happy that you're here love, I couldn't wait anymore for you."

"Oh Harry, you're so sweet.. My little soon-to-be husband...I coulnd't be more lucky."

"Kiss me now. Kiss me."

Slowly caressing Harry's dark hair, Draco made him turn his head, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, that growed deseperately passionate every second that passed. Their two bodies were entwined in a tight embrace.

"Oh Harry I love you so fucking much! Don't ever, ever leave me, love."

Harry looked into the sky, contemplative, scared of what was coming, of the amount of suffering they were going to have.

"Draco...I leave you."

"..."

"Draco.."

"Heh...What? Um...That's a joke right?"

"No, no Draco, um.. No it's not a joke..I mean I...Shit.."

"Harry stop this now, you're REALLY begining to scare me now. Seriously."

"Draco I...We can't do this, we can't be together, and you know it, you know it!"

"Harry I don't understand...It-it's because of my father, of the war? It's because of Voldemort?"

"Yes...Yes Draco, yes, it's because of that...We all know that we're going to loose the war, Voldemort is too strong for us, shit I nearly died the last time I fought him, there's no way the prophecy will turn out well...Draco...You know that if we stay together he..He will kill you...I prefer not to be with you than to know you're dead... I want you alive!"

"Harry PLEASE don't be stupid we surely can do something! Um...We could..We could escape! Escape to somewhere Voldemort couldn't reach us! A rainforest or something like that!"

"You're not coherent Draco...Draco, Voldemort is going to kill me, he's far too strong for me... I don't want you to suffer my death plus yours...No I don't want it!"

Draco looked angrily at him. Harry suddendly broke into tears.

"Draco...I love you so much...I've never loved anyone as much as you...For that reason...I don't want to continue our relationship...Because he would kill you!"

"Harry-"

"No Draco don't make things more difficult. I'm leaving you. I-I don't love you anymore. I'm...I love someone else and... And... Draco, this is finished. I'm going back to my dorm now."

But Harry didn't move.

He then approched Draco and gave him a last kiss. A sad kiss, filled with love and anger, made of suffering and confusion...Their last kiss was the most bittersweet one they had ever shared.

"Bye Draco.." he muttered with a broken voice.

He turned around, and headed to the Gryffindor dorms.


End file.
